Eyespore
Eyespore is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 2 to play and have 2 /1 . They do not have any traits, and their Fusion ability instantly destroys the zombie on their lane, if there are any. Their ability does not affect gravestone zombies however. Origins They are based on moss, small, flowerless plants that typically grow in dense green clumps or mats, often in damp or shady locations. However, Eyespore's appearance (fuzzy purple mass, horns, multiple eyes) is more closely based on stereotypical monsters. Their name is a combination of "eye," referring to the many eyes on them, and "spore," referring to their moss tribe. Their name may also incorporate "eyesore," a term used to describe something ugly or hideous. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion:' Destroy a Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Really good at staring contests. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Eyespore is a weak plant in terms of stats, but they are a cheap way to destroy any zombie in all phases of the game, making them a versatile plant to use. In the early game, Eyespore can destroy troublesome zombies like or Cat Lady, and in the late game, they can destroy monstrous threats that are too much for your plants to handle. However, if you want to destroy a zombie already on the field, you will have to play Eyespore in front of that zombie, which means that they have to survive the Zombie Tricks phase and the Fight! phase this turn, and the Zombies Play phase next turn, which is very unlikely due to Eyespore's low health, even if they are Conjured by Genetic Amplification. Therefore, Eyespore is better played later in the game, or turn 3 at least, where you can play Eyespore and then another plant without going through all the extra phases. But there is another use for Eyespore: putting pressure on your opponent. If you play Eyespore on an empty lane, your opponent will refrain from playing strong zombies or boosting tricks there, as Eyespore's Fusion ability puts all of them to waste. You can take advantage and play some Team-Up plants yourself, or boost Eyespore. However, Team-Up plants either lack strength or health, making them unsuitable for main offense in most situations. Your opponent can also play tricks or zombies with damaging, destroying, or stat-degrading abilities to snipe Eyespore from another lane. While Chompzilla can give it Untrickable via to deal with the former, no Solar hero can deal with the latter two. Umbrella Leaf is also prone to being destroyed due to her ability hindering your opponent greatly. Against Eyespore's Fusion ability is very dangerous, as it can destroy any zombie regardless of strength, and also bypasses the Untrickable trait. While Eyespore can be played on as early as turn 2, they will have to be confronted by a zombie, which is basically suicide for Eyespore. This means that you only have to worry about them later on in the game, but once that happens, you won't be able to stop its ability from activating, so prepare for the worst. You could choose to leave Eyespore's lane empty so their Fusion ability can't destroy any zombies, but your opponent can take advantage of this play something with Team-Up on their lane, and they will keep hurting you until you play something to deal with the plant or Eyespore. In that case, zombies whose ability hurts or destroys plants outside their lanes, or tricks can deal with Eyespore. But Eyespore's best counter is Gravestone zombies, as their ability cannot affect gravestones. Unless you are facing Wall-Knight, those zombies can easily counter this plant. Gallery EyesporeStat.jpg|Eyespore's statistics EyesporeCard.jpg|Eyespore's card EyesporeUnlocked.jpg|Eyespore unlocked EyesporeGrayedCard.jpg|Eyespore's grayed out card Eyespore cardface.png|Eyespore's card image Eye Spore.png|Eyespore's sprites Eyespore Springboard.png|HD Fused Eyespore RedEyes.jpg|Eyespore about to attack PopEyes.jpg|Eyespore destroyed Horns are bad.png|Eyespore activating its Fusion ability on Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar AppleSauceronEyespore.jpg|Eyespore Fused Eyesarestaringatyou.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being played on Eyespore EyeFrost.jpg|Frosty Mustache being played on Eyespore Category:Triassic cards Category:Moss cards Category:Fusion cards Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill plants